Hairclip for Tsuruko
by mizuraina
Summary: Pasukan Super Busters berkumpul di markas rahasia untuk mengirim surat pada Menma. Ketika Anaru mengamati penampilan Tsuruko ... / "Aku baru sadar ternyata Tsuruko memakai jepit rambut!" / ... jepit rambut yang ternyata pemberian dari Yukiatsu. / [Yukiatsu x Tsuruko] / #38 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


AnoHana © Mari Okada

**Hairclip for Tsuruko** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

AnoHana fanfiction (Yukiatsu x Tsuruko)

Friendship/Romance

#38 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Tsuruko menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia merasa cukup mempelajari kembali materi matematika untuk ujian seharian ini—ia harus bersiap-siap karena sejam lagi Pasukan Super Busters berjanji untuk berkumpul bersama di markas rahasia, untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Menma. Seperti tahun lalu.

Ketika langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor, manik miliknya melirik gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada tugu gerbang. Dua orang gadis yang lewat tampak menyapanya, yang ditanggapi oleh pemuda itu dengan tersenyum dan sedikit berbincang-bincang. Seperti biasa. Pemuda tahun ketiga sepertinya semakin populer di kalagan gadis—siapa lagi kalau bukan Atsumu Matsukuki, atau biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan Yukiatsu.

"Kau masih di sini? Kukira sudah pulang," tanya Tsuruko, tepat setelah Yukiatsu melambaikan tangannya pada kedua gadis tadi.

Yukiatsu yang menyadari Tsuruko ternyata telah berada di hadapannya mengangguk pelan. "Tadi aku ada perlu."

"Oh, begitu." Tsuruko kembali melangkah, diikuti oleh Yukiatsu. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menyamakan langkah sehingga mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka berjalan kaki hingga stasiun. Yukiatsu mengambil tempat duduk di paling ujung dan Tsuruko memilih tempat duduk yang berlawanan dengan pemuda itu. Tsuruko mengambil buku catatan miliknya. Tentu saja ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu sementara ujian berada di depan mata.

Yukiatsu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ia mengamati benda mungil itu—sebuah jepit rambut dengan motif bunga merah muda. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hei Tsuruko."

Tsuruko tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya. "Hm?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat jepit rambut tadi, sekali lagi mengamatinya. Ia menggenggam jepit rambut tersebut lalu berdiri, beranjak untuk duduk di samping gadis yang telah lama menjadi teman baiknya.

"Untukmu."

Tsuruko menurunkan buku catatannya, menoleh pada Yukiatsu di sampingnya. Bola matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Yukiatsu mengulurkan tangannya dengan jepit rambut bermotif bunga merah muda—sama dengan jepit rambut usang yang dulu pernah ia ambil saat Menma menghilang. "Untukku?" tanyanya, tak percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau jelas-jelas mendengarnya, 'kan?"

Jadi ... memang benar Yukiatsu memberikan jepit rambut itu untuknya?

Mulutnya setengah terbuka, tangannya hendak bergerak untuk mengambil jepit rambut di tangan pemuda itu. Namun ia teringat Menma. Menma yang lebih pantas mendapatkan jepit rambut itu, bukan dia. Lagi pula, untuk apa Yukiatsu memberikan padanya? Kenapa tidak pada Anaru? Atau dipasangkan pada rambut palsu ...

Oh. Rambut palsu itu.

"Tak usah. Lebih cocok untuk dipakai di rambutmu," jawabnya sinis. Ia kembali mengangkat buku catatannya, mengingat-ingat rumus yang ia baca. "oh, lebih pantas lagi jika kau memakai wig waktu itu lalu memasangkan jepit rambutnya," tambahnya, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Yukiatsu.

Yukiatsu tersenyum hambar. Tangannya yang tadi terulur kini ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada jepit rambut itu sembari memainkannya. "Haha sebut saja aku banci." Ia memakai jepit rambut itu secara asal di rambut coklatnya. "Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya, sembari mengukir senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Tsuruko menurunkan sedikit buku yang dibacanya, melirik pada Yukiatsu. "Diam sebentar. Aku mau memotomu lalu menyebarkannya pada _fans_-mu yang semakin bertambah itu."

Senyuman Yukiatsu berubah menjadi senyum bangga. Ia melepas jepir rambut dari rambutnya, lalu menyisir rambut coklatnya itu dengan jemarinya sembari berujar, "Kau tahu sendiri, aku orang populer sih."

Gadis itu tak menanggapi. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu lagi-lagi fokus pada buku catatannya.

"Kau tak mau?" Yukiatsu mengambil secara paksa buku catatan Tsuruko, menaruhnya pada kursi kosong di sampingnya. Ia membuka jepit rambut, mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang jepit rambut itu pada rambut Tsuruko. "Biar kupakaika—"

... dan, belum sempat Yukiatsu memakaikan jepit rambut pada rambut Tsuruko, gadis itu lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kiri lalu jepit rambut itu ia ambil dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa memasangkannya sendiri," ucap Tsuruko, sebisa mungkin menahan pipinya yang terasa mulai memanas.

Belum sempat Yukiatsu berkomentar, bunyi kereta api meredam kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya. Kereta api yang ditunggu-tunggu telah muncul. Ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah dan masuk ke dalam gerbong diikuti Tsuruko di belakangnya—yang diam-diam memakai jepit rambut pemberian Yukiatsu pada rambutnya dengan senyuman simpul terlukis di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak kereta yang mereka tumpangi berjalan. Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan—terhalang oleh jalan kecil. Yukiasu yang merasa bosan mengeluarkan pocky dari dalam tasnya, menyodorkan pada gadis di sampingnya.

Tsuruko menoleh, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ketika Yukiatsu menarik kembali pocky miliknya, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Yukiatsu, kau sudah menulis surat untuk Menma?"

Yukiatsu mengambil satu batang pocky, melirik Tsuruko. "Kemarin malam aku sudah selesai menulisnya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Suda—" Tsuruko hanya bergumam. Ia teringat suratnya yang hanya tinggal diberi nama pengirim. Namun, ia masih ingin menambahkan satu paragraf terakhir, yang berhubungan dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. "belum, masih ada yang perlu kutambahkan."

Tak ada lagi obrolan di antara mereka. Yukiatsu sibuk memakan pocky sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan luar jendela, sedangkan Tsuruko melanjutkan membaca materi pelajaran—tanpa disadarinya, senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Pemimpin. Maaf terlambat." Jintan, Poppo dan Anaru seketika menoleh pada sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dan gadis bersurai biru tua pendek berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Yukiatsu berdiri di dekat Poppo, dan Tsuruko duduk di samping Anaru—pada kursi baring. Poppo menepuk pundak Yukiatsu sembari melirik Jintan yang sedang menyiapkan tempat yang digunakan untuk membakar surat. "Tenang saja, tak apa-apa. Pemimpin tak akan memarahimu kok."

"Pemimpin kita memang orang baik," tanggap Yukiatsu. Kedua pemuda yang menyebut Jintan dengan sebutan Pemimpin itu terkekeh pelan melihat Jintan menoleh dan mendelik pada mereka.

"Kalian ... berhenti mengejekku," ucap Jintan tak suka. Sampai saat ini Pemimpin Super Busters itu tak begitu banyak berbicara—lebih tepatnya, ia lebih sering berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Yukiatsu mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Jintan, berkata, "Pemimpin, kau tampak merana. Sini biar kubantu."

Ah, Poppo ingat tahun lalu Jintan yang lebih banyak berperan dalam melakukan persiapan untuk pembakaran surat. "Yukiatsu, tahun ini seharusnya kau yang mengurusi itu." Tatapannya beralih pada Jintan.

Yukiatsu hendak mengelak, namun Jintan lebih dulu berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa menyiapkan ini semua kok."

... perkataan yang seketika membuat Poppo dan Yukiatsu membantu pemimpin mereka.

Anaru dan Tsuruko yang diam-diam memperhatikan ketiga sahabat mereka ikut tersenyum, senang karena mereka bisa akrab seperti dulu. "Yukiatsu, Tsuruko, kapan kalian ujian?" tanya Anaru, melirik pada Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu secara bergantian.

Tsuruko menghela napas. Ia jadi teringat setelah malam ini berakhir, ia tak akan mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai-santai lagi. "Mulai lusa nanti. Malam ini seharusnya aku belajar semalam penuh. Kau dan Jintan?"

"Sama, lusa juga," tanggap Anaru dengan nada lemah.

Menyadari mereka berempat ternyata hendak menghadapi ujian di dua hari ke depan, Poppo melebarkan bola matanya. "Eh? Ehh EHH?! Aku memilih waktu yang tidak tepat ya? Argh! Seharusnya minggu depan saja. Maafkan akuu." Poppo memejamkan matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya berhimpitan—memohon ampun pada semuanya.

Jintan tersenyum. Anaru, Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu terkekeh geli. Poppo tak berubah sama sekali, sungguh.

Tsuruko tak sengaja melirik pada sekantung makanan yang ia bawa. Ah, sore hari begini enaknya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. "Anaru, ayo buat kopi," ajaknya.

Anaru mengangguk. "Hei semua, kami membuat kopi dulu ya!"

Tanpa dikomando, mereka semua menjawab serempak—terutama Poppo yang paling bersemangat. "Yaa!"

Tsuruko menyiapkan cangkir-cangkir mereka berlima—tak terkecuali dengan cangkir bunga-bunga Menma. Anaru mengambil keranjang kecil yang berisi persediaan kopi, teh, dan gula, lalu mengambil termos berukuran sedang yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Ketika ia memasukkan dua sendok gula ke dalam tiap cangkir dan Anaru yang menuangkan air panasnya, Tsuruko memulai sebuah percakapan. "Anaru, bagaimana? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Belum. Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat." Anaru menghela napas panjang. Dua tahun telah berlalu namun perkembangan hubungan mereka masih sekadar sahabat, tak lebih dari itu. "Tsuroko bagaimana?"

"Aku—"

"Anaru, Tsuroko, mana minumannya?"

Suara Poppo memotong perkataan Tsuruko, membuat gadis bersurai biru tua itu sontak menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" balas Anaru. Ia melirik Tsuruko yang telah selesai memasukkan gula di cangkir terakhir. "Jadi?"

Tsuruko tersenyum, lalu mengangkat bahu, Anaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tak puas dengan jawaban Tsuruko yang seperti itu. Jika ditanya lagi, akan menghabiskan waktu dan kemungkinan besar Poppo menginterupsi obrolan ini. Jadi Anaru lebih memilih untuk mengambil dua cangkir kopi—milik Poppo dan Jintan.

Mereka berlima sejenak bersantai untuk menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan Menma.

Poppo mengamati langit. Masih tampak biru. "Setelah ini ... kita mau apa dulu ya?"

Tsuruko mengangkat tangannya, melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di sana. "Masih jam lima lebih tujuh menit."

Anaru melirik Tsuruko. Penampilan gadis itu tak jauh beda—memakai rok, baju pendek, dan syal di lehernya. Tapi ada yang beda. Ada sesuatu yang menempel di rambut pendek gadis itu. "Tsuruko ..." Ketika Tsuruko meloneh, Anaru mengamati lebih jelas benda itu. Ternyata memang sebuah jepit rambut. "aku baru sadar Tsuruko memakai jepit rambut!" serunya setengah memekik, membuat perhatian ketika pemuda itu melirik pada mereka—khususnya pada Tsuruko.

Poppo menaruh cangkirnya di atas tanah. "Woah, Tsuruko terlihat imut!" komentarnya sembari bertepuk tangan.

Pandangan Anaru tak lepas dari jepit rambut itu. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, bunga merah muda itu agak ... tidak mencerminkan kepribadian Tsuruko yang memakainya. "Kau sendiri yang membelinya?"

Tsuruko menggeleng. "Bukan. Orang itu yang memberikannya padaku." Ia menunjuk Yukiatsu sembari menatap tajam, membuat yang ditunjuk hampir saja tersedak lopi yang diminumnya.

"Hah? Yukiatsu?" tanya Anaru tak percaya.

"Yukiatsu, kau yang membelikan jepit rambut itu?" Poppo bertanya juga. Ia heran orang semacam Yukiatsu membeli jepit rambut? Tapi oh, dulu saja Yukiatsu membeli _dress_ lengkap dengan rambut palsu. Membeli jepit rambut mungkin ... memang hobinya?

Yukiatsu berdecak sebal. "Tsk."

"Apa kau mengoleksi jepit rambut, _ne_ Yukiatsu?" Lagi, Poppo bertanya.

Heh. Mengoleksi? Apa-apaan itu?

Anaru melebarkan bola matanya, melirik Tsuruko yang sedang meniupi kopi lalu menyeruputnya pelan. "Hei, jangan-jangan kalian—"

"A-apa?" tanyanya menatap Anaru dengan alis terangkat sebelah ke atas dan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu belum jadian. Tapi tetap saja ... diberi jepit rambut yang dulu diberikan pada orang yang disukai—siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma.

Keadaan di sana begitu bising karena Yukiatsu digoda oleh Poppo dan Tsuruko digoda oleh Anaru. Yukiatsu dan Poppo membicarakan hal jepit rambut. Anaru dan Tsuruko membicarakan tentang hubungan Tsuruko dengan Yukiatsu. Pemimpin mereka yang tengah berjongkok itu menyela perbincangan mereka. "Semuanya, hentikan perdebatan kalian ini."

Detik itu juga arah pandang empat pasang mata tertuju pada Jintan, menatapnya seolah menyangkal, _kita tidak berdebat kok_.

Tapi ternyata reaksi mereka selanjutnya ...

"Baik, Pemimpin!"

"Siap, Pemimpin!"

Jintan _sweatdrop_ melihat dengan kompaknya mereka mengatakan itu, lengkap dengan memberi hormat segala. Setelah tangan mereka yang memberi hormat diturunkan, keempatnya tertawa pelan—dan kali ini Jintan juga terkekeh pelan.

"Sambil menunggu malam datang, ayo kita main petak umpet seperti tahun lalu—bukan, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya!" usul Poppo.

Tak ada ragu lagi yang menyelimuti, mereka langsung mengangguk setuju. Kelimanya berkumpul untuk hompimpah.

Kertas, gunting, batu!

Semuanya—kecuali Poppo—mengepalkan tangan, memilih batu. Otomatis Poppo yang memilih gunting itu kebagian jaga lagi.

"Akh! Aku jaga lagi! Kenapa kalian semua bisa memilih batu?" tanyanya, tak mengerti. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengganti siasat yang dulu selalu memilih batu.

Mereka tertawa renyah. Tsuruko menjawab di sela-sela tawanya. "Dulu kau selalu memilih batu dan kami semua kertas."

"Jadi kemungkinan besar kau ingin menang dari kami dengan memakai batu, begitu 'kan?" tambah Yukiatsu, ikut menjelaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu sontak membuat pemuda yang hobi berkeliling dunia itu tertawa lepas. Ah, ternyata siasatnya dapat terbaca oleh sahabatnya.

"Wah, Yukiatsu, Tsuruko, kalian kompak sekali!" seru Anaru.

Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko saling pandang, namun dengan segera melepaskan kontak mata ke arah lain. "Bukan cuma aku sama Yukiatsu sa—"

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ..."

—Poppo telah menutup mata dengan lengannya dan mulai menghitung. Cepat-cepat mereka berpencar, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit biru telah berganti dengan langit malam. Udara dingin di musim panas berembus cukup untuk dapat membuat bulu roma meremang. Namun kelima Pasukan Super Busters itu menikmati suasana malam ini. Mereka sedang menyalakan api untuk membakar surat—yang kali ini dikerjakan oleh Yukiatsu karena Poppo berkali-kali berkomentar untuk melakukannya secara bergantian.

"Apinya kurang besar," tanggap Jintan.

Yukiatsu berdecak. "Kenapa tak Pemimpin saja yang mengipasi?"

"Yukiatsu, kali ini giliranmu. Gantian~" Anaru yang sedang duduk-duduk bersama Tsuruko ikut menanggapi, yang mau tak mau pekerjaan itu dilakukan sepenuhnya oleh Yukiatsu.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka membawa surat masing-masing. Satu-persatu amplop di masukkan ke dalam kobaran api, menghasilkan kepulan asap transparan yang bergerak menuju langit.

_Menma, surat kami sampai kepadamu 'kan? _tanya mereka dalam hati ketika telah memasukkan semua surat.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk-duduk setengah melingkari api dengan kepala menengadah, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Coba kita bayangkan, bintang-bintang di sana itu membentuk wajah Menma," celetuk Poppo sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya secara asal menggambarkan wajah Menma.

Anaru juga melukis Menma dengan jarinya. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya mengukir senyum lebar. "Ah! Aku bisa membayangkannya!"

Tsuruko mengangguk. Ia juga bisa membayangkan benda berkelip di angkasa itu membentuk wajah Menma. "Menma sedang tersenyum."

Yukiatsu dan Jintan juga membayangkan wajah Menma melalui bintang-bintang itu. Namun keduanya tak berkomentar, hanya tersenyum sembari pandang mata tetap tertuju lurus pada langit.

Poppo tersenyum lebar. Ah, lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah ide. "Coba kita bayangkan, wajah Yukiatsu yang waktu itu berdandan seperti Menma ..."

Jeda sebentar sampai ...

"Pffttt ahahahahaha!"

... tawa merebak terdengar dari Anaru dan Tsuruko.

Jintan memberenggut, bayangan Menma di langit sana seketika tergantikan oleh wajah Yukiatsu yang memakai rambut palsu. Ia sampai-sampai memejamkan matanya, mengusir bayangan itu. "Aku tak mau membayangkannya," tanggapnya, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Tak terima ia ditertawakan begitu, Yukiatsu mendelik pada Poppo, lalu menunjuk Jintan, Anaru dan Tsuruko. "Hei kalian, berhentilah menertawakanku! Poppo, ini semua gara-garamu! Kalau mau, bayangkan wajahku yang tampan in—"

"Pfftt kenapa aku terbayang wajah Yukiatsu memakai bondu seperti waktu itu?

Ah, perkataan Yukiatsu malah terpotong ucapan Anaru yang lagi-lagi membuat tawa mereka semakin menjadi—sampai-sampai memegangi perut mereka karena terlalu banyak tertawa."

Jintan yang juga ikut tertawa pelan melirik mereka, tersenyum penuh makna. Ia menengadah, menatap bintang-bintang sembari bergumam. "Menma ..."

Yukiatsu yang kesal karena menjadi bahan tertawaan melirik Jintan yang mengukir ekspresi aneh berkata. "Pemimpin, jangan menampakkan muka memelas begitu."

Dan ... mereka tertawa bersama untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Yukiatsu, Tsuruko!" pamit Anaru sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko juga melambaikan tangan mereka. Ketika mereka hendak melangkah untuk pulang, Anaru teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Yukiatsu, lain kali jika kau membelikan jepit rambut untuk Tsuruko, belikan yang lebih elegan ya!"

Tsuruko membenarkan kacamatanya, menggeleng pelan. Ia tak menyangka Anaru akan mengatakan hal memalukan begitu. Cepat-cepat ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Ketika ia membuka mata dan meluruskan pandangan, sosok Yukiatsu tengah berjalan mundur, mengamatinya.

"Seperti kata Anaru, motif bunga _pink _memang kurang cocok untukmu." Tsuruko tak ambil pusing, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain asal tak bertemu pandang dengan Yukiatsu di hadapannya. "yah, walaupun tetap saja kau tampak cantik dengan jepit itu."

Apa? Can ... tik? Cantik?

Tsuruko kini melirik Yukiatsu. Ternyata pemuda itu tengah tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan seperti biasa di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku—yang sebenarnya ia tak berniat membaca sama sekali. Dalam hati Tsuruko bertanya-tanya, kenapa ... Yukiatsu tersenyum seperti itu?

"Motif yang cocok untukmu apa ya? Bunga matahari? Atau daun semanggi? Atau bunga lili?"

Diam, Tsuruko pura-pura fokus membaca buku—menetralisir debar jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal.

"Kau sendiri, ingin motif yang bagaimana?"

Tsuruko mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak suka membeli aksesoris-aksesoris."

"Lain kali, kita cari jepit rambut yang pas untukmu."

Kita? Tsuruko melirik Yukiatsu, memastikan pemuda itu sedang bercanda, tak serius dengan yang diucapkannya. Namun ketika yang ia dapati malah pemuda itu juga melirik ke arahnya, memasang seulas senyum di bibirnya. Dengan cepat, Tsuruko mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari balik buku itu ia juga mengukir seulas senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dear Menma,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku dan teman-teman semuanya baik-baik saja. Beberapa kali kami menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul di markas rahasia kita. __Kami juga terkadang mengunjungi rumahmu, untuk berdo'a bersama._

_Hei, Menma. Aku lagi-lagi melukis kita berenam. Kau masih ingat 'kan kita sempat berfoto bersama di halaman markas? Aku melukis foto itu dalam versi remaja. Kau mau lihat? Lain kali aku akan memoto lukisanku, mencetaknya dan menyertakan bersama surat yang akan kukirim padamu._

_Oh ya, mungkin lain kali aku mengirimimu foto lukisanku yang Yukiatsu memakai _dress one piece _sepertimu. Dulu sebelum kau menghilang kau juga pernah melihatnya 'kan? Dia terlihat cantik, tapi dengan badannya yang lelaki seperti itu tampak ... pffttt, banci?_

_Menma, dari dulu aku tahu, aku menyadari aku tak mungkin bisa melampauimu, atau sekadar menyamaimu. Kau selalu mendapat tempat khusus di hati kami—terutama Jintan dan Yukiatsu. Tapi, aku tetap bisa berharap aku juga bisa menjadi orang yang spesial bagi Yukiatsu 'kan?_

_Kuralat, aku tidak mau berharap. Karena suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Pasti._

_Menma, kami semua merindukanmu. Selalu._

_Tsuruko._

* * *

_Dear Menma,_

_Aku merindukanmu. Lebih tepatnya, kami semua merindukanmu. Kami sering berkunjung ke markas, kau senang 'kan? Kami semakin akrab setelah kami semua menerima surat perpisahan darimu. Andai saja kau masih ada, kita berenam bisa bermain bersama di markas. Tapi, walaupun begitu, kau selalu mengamati kami dari atas sana, 'kan? Atau bahkan, tanpa kami sadari, kau juga hadir di tengah-tengah kami?_

_Menma, kau masih ingat jepit rambut yang dulu pernah aku berikan padamu? Waktu itu, karena kau lebih memilih Jintan, aku membuangnya di sana. Dan tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku masih menyimpan jepit rambut yang satunya. Aku berniat membuangnya, namun tak jadi. Kenapa?_

_Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang. Tsuruko. Menurutmu, jika Tsuruko memakai jepit rambut itu, ia terlihat lebih cantik 'kan? Walaupun mungkin, tak secantikmu jika memakainya._

_Apa lagi ya? Oh, aku ingin memberikan jepit itu besok, setelah pulang sekolah. Apa dia akan menerimanya ya? Kalau tidak, akan kupaksa kupakaikan di rambutnya haha. Entah mengapa aku merasa ... ia agak berbeda dari biasanya? Dalam artian, ia lebih dewasa dan ... menarik? Argh, apa yang kupikirkan sehingga kutulis yang seperti itu sih?_

_Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Menma._

_Yukiatsu_

.

.

.

.

.

—**end**

* * *

**Duh, duh, nonton movie AnoHana buat saya pengen ngetik fic AnoHanaaaa /baru nonton dia/ Apalagi pas Tsuruko bilang 'Kalo aku sih, akan menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.' PLIS PLIS PLISSSSSSS KOKORO INII AAA X3 SEMOGA TERWUJUD YA TSURUKO! ATAU MALAH, YUKIATSU NEMBAK KAMU DULUAANNN /heh**

**Btw judulnya apa banget deh. Saya stuck banget mau ngasih judul apa jadinya malah begitu -_- Coba kalo ntar ada Hairclips from Yukiatsu #eaakk /gakdeh /heh**

**Um, review? :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
